1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding table, and, in particular, to a folding table for use with a table saw.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Tables and other support surfaces have long been used with folding or detachable legs. The reasons for developing such support surfaces are varied and include making it easier to transport and store the table. Traditionally, folding tables include an upper support surface and legs that are either detachable or can fold in some arrangement. Different designs are readily available and are used for folding card tables and folding ironing boards. In addition, various designs exist where the table is used to hold heavier items, such as table saws.
For folding card tables, each leg is pivotally connected at one end to the underside of the table, or support, surface. The legs are connected such that each leg pivots in a different direction so that all the legs fit compactly underneath the table surface.
Ironing boards typically have two legs where at least one leg is pivotally connected to the underside of the ironing surface. The other leg is slidably connected in a channel that is provided on the underside of the table. The two legs are also pivotally connected together at their midpoint. In operation, the sliding leg moves through the channel so that other leg pivots about its pivot point. In this way, the legs can move between a closed position, where the legs rest underneath the ironing surface, and an open position, where the legs are extended into a supporting position that supports the table at a desired height. A release and lock mechanism is often provided between the channel and sliding leg to secure the legs in a selected open position.
Folding tables of various designs have also used the sliding leg arrangement of the type used by ironing boards. One such table is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,833 to Creveling et al. for Folding Table and Chair Combination. Creveling discloses a table surface that has four bracket channels attached to the underside of the table surface. The table also has two leg set pairs that are pivotally connected at the midpoints. The upper end of each leg is connected to a leg on the corresponding leg set pair by a rod. The rods are slidably connected through the bracket channels. In addition, a frame extends between the underside of the table surface and the pivotally connected midpoints of the leg pairs. A mechanism is provided with the frame to lock the legs in a selected position. Extension springs are provided between the upper end of the legs and the frame to assist the legs as they are moved from a lowered position to an elevated position.
The tables discussed above are not necessarily designed to hold heavy loads, such as table saws, although these tables can be adapted to hold such devices if they are constructed with the correct materials. Those materials, however, may make it difficult for a user to move and store the tables when necessary. Folding tables that are used for table saws are typically used at construction sites, and must be able to be transported between many different locations. As one can appreciate, a portable table saw, while designed to be easy to transport, is quite heavy. In addition, the user has to move many other pieces of heavy equipment and work materials. It is, therefore, desirable for a folding table to be designed that is easy to transport, that is lightweight, yet is designed to hold the table saw and withstand the operations for which a table saw is used.
Most portable table saws have a specifically designed folding table for that particular model of table saw. One such table includes an upper support surface that only comprises the outer perimeter of the upper surface to thereby reduce the weight of the table. Extending from the outer edge of the upper surface, the table includes a side edge. Arcuate slots are provided in one set of opposing edges. The table is provided with two-leg set pairs where the legs in each pair are pivotally connected to one another about their midpoints. One leg of each pair is pivotally connected to the opposing side edges and the other leg is slidably connected on the opposing side edges through the arcuate slot. In the closed position, the sliding leg is positioned in the slot proximate the pivoting leg and the upper support surface is rotated about the legs so that the legs are folded underneath the support surface. In the open position, the sliding leg is positioned in the distal end of the slot to support the upper support surface. To move the table from the closed position, the support surface is lifted from the legs and the sliding leg is moved through the arcuate slot as the legs pivot about their pivot point. Because of the arcuate slot, the table is secured to support the table saw and withstand the pressures exerted on it during operation of the saw. In operation, it can be difficult to move the sliding leg through the arcuate slot and the support surface is not secured in the closed surface. In addition, a locking mechanism is not provided to secure the upper support surface in the closed position. The folding table can therefore be difficult to transport while in the closed position.
It is therefore necessary to design a folding table for use with a table saw that is strong enough to support a table saw and that overcomes the problems of the prior art.